


Deception

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-26
Updated: 2007-06-26
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:34:17
Rating: Teen & Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8733175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: The title says it all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Jared was scared. He'd never done this before and the thought of the pain made his knees shake. Jensen was being his usual obnoxious self, saying that it was gonna burn so bad and he'd be surprised if Jared got through it without crying like a little bitch.

Wanting to prove him wrong Jared dropped his pants and lay down. He closed his eyes in nervous anticipation and waited. He felt the touch of latex against him and clenched his muscles. He tried to relax, knowing it would only hurt more if he didn't. He took a deep breath as he felt the first harsh burn of penetration. He gritted his teeth against the forceful intrusion. Pained grunts and gasps slipped from his lips. 

Jensen laughed at Jared and told him to "take it like a man." Jared just ignored him and breathed a huge sigh of relief as he felt the shaft finally withdraw. He stood up, moving stiffly as pain shot through his sore muscles and abused skin. 

When it was Jensen's turn to lay on his stomach and take it he made not a single sound of pain. Just a few soft sighs. It wasn't long before it was over, the final climax of the night. 

Once they composed themselves they stood in front of the mirror, both craned their necks to see the small matching black "J" adorning the base of their spines. They thanked the artist, tipped generously and left. 


End file.
